SUPERVISOR
A component of an operating system in a multiprogramming environment provides the controls needed for multiprogramming. In the IBM MVS/XA operating system, this component is called the supervisor. The supervisor takes control once work is brought into real storage where it can be accessed by a central processing unit (CPU).